Christmas Spirit
by BamfIsAwesome
Summary: AU Christmas story. Not your average fluff-filled Xmas fic; it progresses, with something of a plot too! "I can't just watch this happen to you. 'Cause if this happens to you... what hope do the rest of us have?"
1. You Are Invited

**Wow! Not only my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, but also my first Christmas fic! Woot! Well… this is an AU where Zane never partakes in that underground duel. I dunno the ACTUAL timeline, but this is how it is here. Zane refuses and refuses but starts to give, then this fic happens, and he refuses some more. I'll tell you here and now to put your minds at ease; he does get cornered in an alley one evening and he does actually deck the guy :) Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I always forget these things. Huh. Well, you can see **_**right there**_** that this is a **_**disclaimer**_**, sound out the syllables now, **_**dis-claim-er.**_** That means that I am NOT claiming to own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Quite the opposite, in fact. Since this is here, I won't be repeating it later.**

* * *

It was coming close to Christmas, and cars were pulling up the drive of the Rhodes family's generous estate. Alexis and Atticus were there, smiling and waving as everyone arrived. Syrus and his parents were the first to get parked, running over and greeting the pair.

"Hey Atticus, Alexis!" He glanced around at the other cars. "Did you invite _everyone?_"

"Yep!" Atticus chirped happily. "Everyone worth asking over, anyway. And Chazz."

Syrus rolled his eyes as his parents came over. "Hey there, you two!" His mother, a woman with straight, chin-length hair the same colour as her eldest son's, greeted the pair.

Her husband, a thin man with bright turquoise hair pulled back in a low ponytail to his shoulder-blades and glasses had a much more enthusiastic approach in mind. "ATTICUS! ALEXIS!" He yelled dramatically, sounding as if they were his long-lost children, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He threw himself at the siblings, wrapping them both in a rather tight hug.

"H-hello, Mr. Truesdale, uh, Merry Christmas to you too." Alexis greeted awkwardly. Her own father was just as bad, but, well, he was her own father.

"Please, call me Chris! Atticus calls me Chris. And he calls Marie Marie, so call her Marie too, okay?"

"O-okay…"

The other guests to the Rhodes' Christmas get-together arrived; Jaden, who walked in and was noticeably without family; Hassleberry, in a jeep with his rather militant-looking mother; Bastion, in a medium-sized 'average' car with both of his parents; and Chazz, who was also alone and minus a vehicle, looking rather like he wasn't sure why he'd come.

Atticus and Alexis herded everyone into the main living room, which was large and cosy with a roaring fire to welcome them in from the snow. Alexander and Annette Rhodes were also there, ready to greet their guests. Mr. Rhodes was a well-built man with thick wavy brown hair that was cut short and combed back, and an equally thick beard and moustache, complete with sideburns. His wife had honey-blonde hair that she kept in a short plait, a few shorter locks falling about her temples.

"CHRIS!"

"ALEX!"

Syrus attempted to hide behind Jaden as the two grown men tackled each other in heartfelt embraces, dramatic tears streaming down their faces. After several other people were assaulted in a similar way, Anette and Marie stepped in and things calmed down a little as the parents got chatting on the various plush seats, whilst the younger ones seated themselves on the floor in front of the fire.

"So," Jaden started, "what's the betting it'll actually snow for Christmas this year?"

Chazz looked like he was going to say something pessimistic, but Bastion got there first. "Well, I'll assume you mean snow as in 'typical Christmas landscape', and say that judging by the sleet and slight rain these past two days, and the notable decrease in snowfall and also remaining on the ground, even if it does snow-"

"What he's trying to say is 'It won't'." Chazz cut in, annoyed at having that walking scientific calculator butt in before him.

Atticus, who had been staring at the fire, an uncharacteristically pensive look on his face, jumped in before anyone else could respond with a totally unrelated question. "Where's Zane?"

The group went quiet. They had all noticed that Zane wasn't there, and they were also painfully aware of the catastrophic losing streak he'd been stuck in since his duel with Aster Phoenix. However, he'd been living in his own place since starting at the Pro Leagues and hadn't contacted anyone in over a month, so how they were supposed to know was beyond them. Perhaps he just needed to ask, to make it known that he was worried.

It seemed Atticus was going to get his wish granted this Christmas.

"Well… he moved back in with us yesterday." Syrus began hesitantly, acutely aware of the fact that all eyes had now shifted onto him. "Only for a bit, he said… I guess he just wanted to get away from duelling for a bit, come back home where Mom and Dad could, y'know, look after him, sorta…"

Atticus nodded to show that he understood. Zane needed somewhere safe and familiar to hide from the sneering faces and judging eyes, somewhere to rest and recuperate safely for a while, without all the pressure, the weight of his own repeated failure pressing down on him.

"Well, when we said we were coming here for this thing this morning, he said he wanted to be alone for a bit and was gonna go for a walk…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Atticus just nodded again, then cracked a grin. "Lexi, you can keep this party going without me for a bit, right?" He half-asked, half-joked. Alexis nodded, knowing that whatever her brother was going to do, he needed to do it by himself, and that it probably had to do with Zane.

"Good." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay? See ya!" He was gone before anyone could reply.

* * *

He grabbed his forest-green coat, black gloves and grey scarf, and headed out of the front door. Once he was heading down the street he let his feet take him, somehow knowing that they were taking him to the right place. He considered pulling out his video phone, but right now Zane wouldn't answer a call, and he may not respond to or even read a text message. So he walked.

As he walked, a memory came back to him, of another time when he was walking aimlessly down a street with no real destination in mind.

_The seven-year-old Atticus trotted happily down the sidewalk, content to be out by himself. It was Sunday; his teensy five-year-old sister was at a friend's birthday party for teensy five-year-olds with their mother and his father was having some 'me-time' with a beer and the football._

_He took in the surroundings as he walked, though they weren't unfamiliar to him, he never ceased to be amazed by the beauty that could be provided by some houses and a few trees. He looked back at where he was going and realised he coming up to the park. He decided he'd while away the time there and sped up._

_As he got closer, however, Atticus noticed that there was someone else there too. A little boy about his age with dark blue-ish hair was sat on a swing, and even though he could only see the boy's back Atticus could tell that this other boy was feeling rather morose at the moment._

_He ran over and sat on the swing next to the other boy, who looked up at him with ice-blue eyes and seeming disinterest._

_Atticus knew better._

"_Hi!" He chirruped, smiling._

"_Hey." The other boy responded after a pause._

_The young Rhodes waited expectantly, and the two sat there just looking at each other for a minute or so. He eventually twigged that this odd boy wasn't going to say anything, so did so himself._

"_My name's Atticus. What's yours?"_

"_Zane." The boy looked away again, sitting as he had been before._

_Atticus' face screwed up in a frown. He was tempted to leave this unresponsive child and play by himself like he'd intended but… he didn't really want to._

_His face lit up with inspiration. "Wanna play with me?"_

_Zane looked back at him, face still blank. "Why?"_

_Atticus screwed up his face again. "Huh?"_

"_Why do you want to play with me?" He clarified._

"_Because you're all alone, and it's fun to play with someone. Besides, I wanna be friends with you. I think I'll like you."_

_Zane had frowned faintly then, his lips tightening for a moment, before his face smoothed out to his previous emotionless expression. "Okay."_

Atticus smiled at the memory. Zane had been introduced to their class in school the next day, and had asked the teacher if he could sit next to the brunette. It was Atticus himself who explained they'd met in the park the previous day.

Coming out of those memories, he wondered if he had at all as he was struck by a sudden sense of déja-vu. He smiled at the sight and strode over, taking note of that once again morose air being given off.

He sat on the swing next to Zane, smiling at the man that was a teen and had once been a boy wearing the thick black trench coat given to him the previous year. "Hi."

Zane looked up, and after a moment spoke. "Hey."

"Wanna play with me?"

Zane frowned for a moment at the childish request, before a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Okay."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Throw burning bricks at it? If it's the latter, I'd like to know how you managed to set a brick **_**on fire. **_**That's all from me for now!**


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Back again! Part two! Muahahaha! Merciless Christmas friendy fluff! Aren't I positively villainous?**

* * *

After a good two hours of talking, reminiscing, laughing, swinging, sliding, hanging around on the climbing frame and spinning on the roundabout 'til they were staggering, Atticus and Zane decided to head back.

Zane smiled as they headed back down the street. This was exactly what he needed. Escape, refuge. Something to chase away the dark and depression, to lift his heart and the weight from his shoulders. Some time to stop being the Kaiser, the duellist, the celebrity, and just be Zane. To stop being a has-been and a nobody, and be _somebody_ and mean something to _someone_, and to remember that it had been that way for a long time and wasn't going to change any time soon.

He needed a good friend.

He looked over at Atticus, who'd had one of his insightful moments and stayed quiet to let him think. "Mom said there was a Christmas 'thing' going on at your place."

"That's right." Atticus grinned. "You have an invite, just so you know."

Zane grimaced. "Tell me you didn't let your Dad in the kitchen."

Atticus laughed at that. "I'm pretty keen on my friends and their families surviving the get-together, so no."

The bluenette just nodded, smile once again in place. Atticus caught on pretty quickly. "Christmas cookies?"

"Just remember which end the flour opens this time."

Laughter once again rang through the crisp winter air.

* * *

Marie and Anette shared a fond look with Mrs. Misawa as they surveyed the scene before them.

Two snow trenches had been dug out; in one hid Sergeant Hassleberry, Sergeant Yuki, Private Truesdale and Private Princeton, along with Misawa and Alexis. In the other lay Colonel Hassleberry (her husband was the General and currently away with the armed forces), Lieutenant Misawa, Private Rhodes and a second Private Truesdale.

Just as the Hassleberry's were preparing yet another strike against one another, two voices floated across the 'battlegrounds', one notably more enthusiastic than the other and instantly recognisable as Atticus.

"_You'll be singing this over and over and over again  
__Every December you'll hear it and sing  
__Turn it up, play it loud  
__Every Christmas should be the same!  
__Singin' it over and over for ever and ever again…_"

"Ah."

"'Ah' indeed."

"Looks like my lawn's been turned into no-man's land."

"Mmhm."

Syrus leapt up in his joy, waving his arms in the air. "Zane!" He promptly fell back with a snowball in his face.

"HEY!" Hassleberry was up then, "WE'RE CALLIN' A TRUCE!" He promptly climbed out of the trench with everyone else over there. "Good to see yer face, Lieutenant Truesdale!"

"Hey Kaiser!" Jaden greeted jovially. "Long time no see!"

"Zane!" Syrus cried again, running over. "It's you! Where were you? We were worried!" The younger sibling babbled.

"Yeah." Zane replied curtly, making a show of surveying the 'battlefield'. "I can tell."

The bespectacled teen instantly felt like dirt. "Oh… I-I-we… we just- we didn't…"

"Syrus." A hand was on his head, catching his attention. "I'm kidding."

The younger Truesdale blinked, then smiled up at his brother, who, to his shock, smiled back. Zane then looked up at the others.

"Hey guys." He sounded slightly awkward, as if unsure of his reception.

Alexis stepped up. "It's nice to see you again." She smiled warmly.

He smiled back. "Yeah. Same." His face fell. "And… sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Bastion interjected. "Trust me, we expected far worse considering the circumstances."

Zane winced inwardly. "Right..."

"Idiot!" Chazz snapped. He seemed to have taken a particular disliking to Bastion today, giving Jaden a day off. "Of all the times to bring that up!"

"Actually, Zane mentioned it first-"

"If you guys are gonna start arguing," Atticus declared, "then you won't get Christmas cookies!"

Syrus and Alexis knew instantly what he meant, and their faces lit up. The others, however, didn't.

Jaden cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "There are cookies?" He asked, obviously confused as to why he'd only been told this now.

"Not yet." Zane answered. "But there will be."

"We're gonna make 'em!" His friend finished.

Jaden gained a surprised look. "You guys cook?"

"Yeah!" Syrus blurted. "They're, like, pretty much the best cooks _ever!_"

Alexis jumped in, "Especially when it comes to Christmas cookies!"

Atticus immediately demurred, being humble and playing it down despite his cheeky smile, whilst Zane said nothing, allowing himself to be selfish and soaking up the praise. God knew he needed reminding that he could do _something_ right. This continued for a few minutes, and by the time the two younger siblings were done stroking their brothers' egos Zane was really looking forward to proving his baking skills.

"Race you!" Atticus abruptly bolted for the door, followed by Zane's surprised and mildly indignant cry, then the man himself. They ditched their winter wear in the hallway then darted through corridors, swung round doors and nearly slipped straight past the kitchen.

They both pushed up their sleeves and shared a look. They hadn't done this in a while. Atticus closed the door, neither wanting anyone peeping whilst they worked their culinary magic.

* * *

Back outside, the group was standing in surprise. The parents had climbed out of their trench and moved over to the mothers who hadn't taken part in the shenanigans. Syrus looked up at a bewildered Jaden with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Jaden was understandably shocked and concerned and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, Jay." He looked back to the door, Zane and Atticus' footprints leading a trail from the gang to the house, echoes of their laughter mingling with old Christmas memories. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

**Well? This isn't the end or anything, and I know Zane probably seems a little OOC, but if you look at episodes where he's just being himself, he doesn't seem too different to how I've written him. I vividly recall one scene where he and Jaden are sitting in one of the Duel Academy arenas; they share a high five, then they both collapse onto their backs in laughter. And, especially now when he's trying to push away his usual inhibitions in order to forget for a while, he's probably susceptible to Atticus' antics to some extent.**

**Btw, that song is 'Once Upon a Christmas Song' by Geraldine McQueen/Peter Kay**


	3. Still Here

**Chapter threeeee! This chapter involves Zane realising, in his state of self-loathing, that he's not just a failure at duelling but at being a friend and brother too. It's also, though, about Syrus realising that Zane needs someone else to be strong for him right now, someone who can give him some tough love. Atticus has done his part, now Syrus needs to give his brother a good kick to get him moving. Not too sure about this one, in all honesty. Not too fond of it. Well, tell me what you think and how I can improve it :)**

* * *

The expertly crafted cookies had been put in the oven to bake mere minutes before, and the two chefs were heading to the living room with two trays of hot chocolate, as Marie had poked her head in earlier and told them everyone was coming back in.

Atticus went in first, declaring his presence with his usual zest. "The Christmas cookies are cooking as we speak, ladies and gentlemen, and soon they will be ready for the taste test!"

Zane paused in the doorway. Jaden and Alexis had their decks set out on the carpet, clearly in the middle of a game. He quickly set his tray down and took up his own mug, before turning to leave again. Jaden nearly beat him during his graduation duel, and he didn't think he could keep his festive mood whilst watching him and Alexis, two of the best duellists he knew, battling it out.

He heard Atticus say his name, as well as his father, but he kept walking. He was coming close to a room he often frequented when he was here as a child, which he knew would be empty now, when he heard footsteps behind him. They were too light and fast to be Atticus or his father… in fact, it sounded rather like Syrus running down the hallway to catch up with him.

He turned and, lo and behold, there was Syrus, running down the hallway with his brother in his sights. He finally came to a stop and, after a moment of composing himself, looked up at the taller sibling. "Um, hi."

There was no response. Syrus didn't like the look on Zane's face. He'd dropped the smile and the good mood. The youngest Truesdale hadn't seen that side of his brother since they were small children, and he had missed it dearly. They had been a little closer since the Camula incident, but there was still a distance. Now the cold, aloof Zane he was more familiar with was back, all because the sight of a few duel cards had sent his mind spinning back into its destructive spiral. Syrus knew his brother needed a break, but he couldn't run from it forever, and Zane wasn't the kind of person to give up or run away and hide.

Zane needed to sort himself out. He'd gone and closed up again, and after today, this close to Christmas, Syrus wasn't having it. It was time to pull himself together, man up and show Zane that he was strong enough to make his own decisions, and that he wasn't just going to stand by and watch the man he adored and respected destroy himself. He was going to pull his brother out of his little pool of despair and shake him out, whether he liked it or not.

With this resolve in mind, along with the heartening fact that Zane hadn't just walked away from him yet, Syrus took a breath and looked straight into steel-blue eyes. "Come back to the living room with me."

"No."

"Why?" Syrus demanded, letting his frustration come to the forefront. "Because your friends are playing a game? Or because you're scared?"

He clamped his mouth shut. He had no idea where that had come from, but he knew that was stepping over the line. He stared up at Zane with wide eyes, suddenly feeling small and inadequate again, wishing he'd had the sense to stay where he was and keep his mouth shut.

Zane watched this transformation with shame. When Syrus had squared his shoulders and told it to him straight, there had been a rush of pride flowing through him. And now he was standing there like a puppy that had chewed something and was anticipating a kick from its master. But what hit him harder than any physical blow was the realisation that _this was his fault_.

He had wanted Syrus to be strong. So, he'd retracted himself from his brother's life as much as he could, leaving him with no one to lean on but himself. He had thought that Syrus would learn to fend for himself, to reach past what he thought was his potential and find something more. To improve, more and more everyday, to become the best, because there are so many people out there who see only a person's flaws and you needed to come as close to perfect as you could get. He thought that forcing him into the harsh realities of life would make him stronger, but he knew now that he was wrong.

Zane thought of the jeering crowds and spiteful faces, sneering and laughing, leaving him totally alone with nothing but his failure. Yes, he was scared. He was scared that this would be what he was left with. But now he knew that this _was_ what Syrus had been left with. He'd been crushed, all hope for strength gone before he could ever reach for it.

"Yes."

Syrus' grey eyes widened, if possible, even further.

"And it's no more than I deserve." It was too late now. He'd burned that bridge a long time ago, and Syrus had Jaden now. He didn't do his job, so someone else took it, and Jaden was doing far better than Zane ever could. He turned away again and reached for the door handle.

A hand closed around his wrist, tugging it back. "That's not true."

Zane just shook his head. "This isn't just about duelling." He shook his brother off and opened the door.

Only for Syrus to slip in after him, fixing him with a look and refusing to let it lie. "I know what I'm talking about, Zane!" His face sank into one of sadness. "I can't just watch this happen to you." He looked into Zane's eyes again, his own filling with tears. "'Cause if this happens to you… what hope do the rest of us have? You're my brother… and one of the strongest people I know!"

The Kaiser- what a joke- just closed his eyes. "I'm not strong, Syrus."

"That's a lie!" He burst out. "Remember when Dad got real sick, and we didn't know if he'd be okay? You were there, comforting Mom and letting me come and sit in your room when I got scared at night, wondering if he'd still be there in the morning." Syrus sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I know you were scared too, but it didn't matter to you. You were strong, for us. And you know why staying in your room with you made me feel better? Because I knew that even if Dad wasn't there anymore, you would be, and as long as you were there I knew I'd be okay in the end! You've always been there Zane, and if you're gone then I won't be okay anymore, no matter what! So I can let this happen to you!"

Syrus… had actually found strength in those moments? Zane hadn't actually _done_ anything… but then, had he needed to? He was cold to his brother, but no matter how he distanced himself he was still a constant in Syrus' life. And right then and there, Zane saw that Syrus had tried to make his brother proud of him. And when he got snubbed, he just tried harder.

In this twisted way, he _had_ made Syrus stronger. And that made him feel sick.

Zane sank down onto the sofa behind him, his legs unable to hold him anymore, his hands still clutching his mug of chocolate. This was even more screwed up that he'd thought.

He felt more than saw Syrus sit next to him. Surely he knew just how badly his brother had screwed his life up? He had to… how could he not? But Syrus stayed.

They both lost track of time after that, but Zane did eventually get around to drinking his hot chocolate, though it was admittedly more lukewarm than hot by then. After what felt like hours, Zane glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"The cookies will be done by now." Syrus started slightly and looked up at him. "Want to come?" The bespectacled teen smiled and nodded, hopping off of his seat.

* * *

Syrus watched from across the table as Zane took the tray out of the oven and placed it on said table. Looking them over with a critical eye, he finally nodded. "We'll decorate them once they've cooled down."

Syrus blinked. "'We'? As in, you and me?"

"Yeah."

"B-but," Syrus stuttered, "I'll mess it up!"

Zane gave a sigh. "They're _cookies_, Syrus, and they've already been made. There's not much that you _can_ mess up. As long as they taste alright it doesn't matter."

Normally the younger brother would have continued to protest, but he realised he was acting like Zane had outside that room. Thinking about it, he often acted like that… no wonder Zane got so annoyed with him!

Besides, like he'd said, they were only cookies. And he wasn't that bad at decorating things. And then, when they were done, he could show Jaden and his parents and everyone else, and Jaden _loved_ cookies. And Zane was asking him! Well, not asking, per se, but the fact remained that Zane trusted him with this task and he wouldn't back down.

"Okay." He surveyed the cookies before him. "Any set decorations in mind?"

Zane shook his head. "It's up to you, as long as it goes with the shape, it's okay."

Syrus nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Woah!"

"These look awesome!"

"You said it!"

"These are definitely the best yet."

"So you like them?"

Jaden nodded, swallowing. "Love 'em! Sy… did you put the icing on some of these?"

"Yeah!" Syrus replied brightly. "What do you think?"

"They're really good!" Alexis answered for him. "I didn't know you were so good at this sort of thing. Better than Atticus."

Atticus pouted, and Zane chuckled. "No offence Atticus, but art isn't one of your stronger suits."

Bastion smiled slightly. "This combined with the fact that he forgot they were in the oven…"

"Did not!" The brunette denied petulantly. "I just knew Zane would be handling it."

Alexis giggled. "Sure thing, big brother."

"We believe you." Chazz supplied sarcastically.

"It's true!"

Zane just shook his head. "Zane?" He looked down at Syrus from his seat, which he had claimed on account of having left Duel Academy and officially being an adult. "Aren't you gonna try one? You made them…"

He took one from the edge of the plate, a Christmas tree with slightly wonky tinsel and baubles; Syrus' first attempt. Syrus noticed, of course, and knew that Zane had chosen that one on purpose.

"Mmm." Jaden grinned at what he could see going on between the brothers. Syrus was a lot less flustered than he would have expected, having his work put on show like this. He should have been stuttering, looking down and saying things like 'I know they're not much to look at…', but he wasn't.

Atticus caught Jaden's eye, and confirmed that he wasn't the only one to have noticed. He leaned over and whispered in Jaden's ear, "Now we just need to get Zane and Lexi under the mistletoe."

Jaden was oblivious to the odd looks he was getting as he sputtered into shocked laughter.

**Mmm… we-e-ell… I dunno. I'm just not sure I like it. What do you think? Oh, there won't be an update tomorrow or on Christmas. Stuff to do, y'know :)**


	4. One Small Step

***drum roll* I'm back! Hope you had a good Christmas, or Hanukkah (which I know started on the first and ended on the ninth, so I'm sorry for being late but it only just sprung to mind), or that you're having a good Kwanzaa (which I do believe starts today), or anything else I forgot or am unaware of! I figured I couldn't really prolong the Rhodes' Christmas do too much longer, despite the fact that Atticus could have them all partying 'til noon the next day. I also figured you wouldn't want me dwelling **_**too**_** much on the Christmas fluff, so I'm skipping over Christmas and getting straight to the awkward six days of dithering between that and New Year ;) Though this starts with photos and retellings, and a little romance that may or may not expand in a later fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was that time again. That time between Christmas and New Year when no one knew what day it was, what shops were open, where they could park, and nobody could remember when they last had something other than cold turkey and stuffing for lunch. And it was during that time that six friends were walking down the street laughing.

They were laughing because Syrus had brought some recent Christmas photographs with him which the group were currently looking at. The one that was causing their sides to ache now was a rather dashing picture of Zane in one of those paper hats you get along with some useless plastic thing and a bad joke inside a Christmas cracker. It wasn't even that funny as he really did look rather dashing, in all fairness- well, as dashing as one can be in one of those hats, though Zane really was making it look better than should be possible and making the boys slightly jealous- but some of the previous ones (mainly involving Atticus, his father and Syrus' father, as the Rhodes and Truesdales had spent Christmas together these past few years) had gotten them into such a state that one snapshot of the turkey had sent them into fits.

The laughter came up short when the next photo was pulled out. This particular one depicted a tired-looking Syrus lying on the rug in front of the fire, feet in the air behind him, head propped up on one hand, the other holding a few duel cards. A game appeared to be set out before him, and he was facing Zane, who was sitting cross-legged and looking positively ecstatic, placing a card into play.

Jaden took hold of it, peering at it a bit closer. "You duelled Zane?" He asked, sounding confused but pleased.

Syrus nodded in response, grinning and taking the picture back. "Yep. Eight times."

"Eight times?" Bastion repeated. After a thoughtful pause, he asked, "What were the results?"

Alexis jumped in, looking almost as happy as Zane in the photo. "Zane eight, Syrus zero."

"Like I expected anything different…" Chazz muttered. If his comment was heard, no one made any indication of it.

Hassleberry had a different view. "Does that mean the Lieutenant's gettin' his confidence back?" Although the dino-duellist didn't know the elder Truesdale very well, he respected him and, like his friends, wanted to see him back in the Pro-Leagues.

"I hope so!" Syrus replied. "He sure didn't look like he was expecting to win when I challenged him…"

"You challenged him?" Jaden asked, a hint of teasing in his tone. "So," He glanced pointedly at the '_please_ can we stop now?' pose of his friend in the picture, "you weren't expecting _eight_ duels?"

Syrus chuckled lightly. "No, I wasn't." He smiled at the photo on his hand. "But I'm glad that's what happened."

Jaden wasn't done yet, though he did move on to a new target. "Hey, Alexis."

"Yeah, Jaden?"

"You and Zane didn't happen to get caught under a certain white-berried plant hanging from, oh, I don't know, the ceiling, or a doorway at any point, did you?" It took barely a moment for the group to realise what he meant, and they all turned to the only girl present.

A telltale blush rose in her face. "W-well…"

"You _did?_" Syrus burst out. "I don't remember _that!_"

She sighed. There was nothing for it. "He was taking the plates to the kitchen, I was getting a drink, and it was quiet so we hung back there for a while. Talking." She added firmly in response to the widened eyes around her. "We were leaning against the cupboards, and I glanced up out of habit, since Atticus finds the most inventive places to put mistletoe, though I usually scope the place out before I'm left alone with anyone." Her blush deepened a little. "Shame I missed that spot…"

She couldn't hear herself think over the shouts and yells of the boys around her, all saying different things that she couldn't identify if she tried. "Guys, _GUYS!_"

They fell quiet. "It was just, y'know, 'cause it's tradition! There's nothing… _going on_, between the two of us, okay?" They didn't look convinced, so she hardened her features and her voice. "_Okay?_"

There were nods and murmurs of acquiescence around the group. "Good."

* * *

"_Uh… Zane…" She muttered haltingly. Confused, he followed her gaze._

"…_Oh."_

"_Yeah…" Zane didn't say anything, still staring at the offending shrubbery, and was that a blush creeping across his cheeks?_

"_Well… it _is_ tradition…" Alexis started, trying not to sound hopeful. Not that she liked Zane in that way, of course, but really, who __**didn't**__ want to kiss him? It would be her first kiss, and though she didn't like him like that, really she didn't, she trusted him. Who better to give her first kiss to than a close and trusted friend, someone she knew it would be safe with, that she wouldn't regret? Plus, it was his too, and she felt a small thrill at the thought of being trusted in the same way. To be gifted with the Kaiser's first kiss was practically every Duel Academy girl's dream… and a few guys, but Zane had confided in her that whilst he wasn't prejudiced or anything, he simply didn't bend that way, no matter how chummy he and Atti were; you just had to get used to it with the eccentric ukulele-player, and they'd been best friends for years._

"_True." He smiled softly at her, a light dusting of pink across his nose, leaning almost imperceptibly closer. "It wouldn't do to break tradition, would it?"_

"_No indeed." She leaned forward a little too._

"_Are you sure though?" He frowned slightly. "It's your first… I think…"_

_Alexis giggled. "Yes. And I'd rather it be you than some teenage crush that leads to my first heartbreak."_

_He smiled again. "Same." He leaned a little closer…_

* * *

"Hey, look!"

Alexis blushed again, shaking her head and the memory away. She looked at where Jaden was pointing, and saw Atticus and Zane in the park. Duel disks and everything.

They called out a greeting just as Atticus' Life Points fell to zero. "Aw, man! You guys just _had_ to see that, didn't you?" He mock-whined.

Zane just chuckled, looking to be in a good mood. He had been more and more often recently, which was a bit weird but not a bad thing. "One more round?"

Atticus shook his head fiercely, throwing his hands up in surrender. "You've already kicked my butt three times now! End the torment! Mercy!"

The bluenette turned to the group who had just arrived. "Any of you up for a match?"

They all grinned; Zane wasn't just back on form, he was loving it. "Sure! I'll bite!"

He hesitated then. _Jaden._

Syrus saw this and sought to intervene, grabbing his friend's arm. "Jay-"

"Oh, I get it!" Jaden's grin only widened. "Okay Kaiser, how's this? You win your way back into the Pro-Leagues, fight your way to becoming a top contender again, and _then_ we'll duel."

Zane's smile was back. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

**Alright, yes, I said I'd tone down on the Christmas fluff… but that's it for now! It's moving onwards and upwards for Zane Truesdale, though this Christmas will always be a special one. The next chapter is the last, so I hope you've enjoyed the story!**


	5. Looking Forward

**Last chapter! I have said this before, but I do hope you've enjoyed the story. I've been checking my hits ;) so thank you to everyone who's been reading!**

"_It's true! My goodness, it's true! I didn't quite believe it when I heard, but there is the proof, right there before your very eyes! THE KAISER IS BACK!_"

The stadium went wild. Screams, cheers and chants of 'Kaiser! Kaiser!' echoed through the building, and in homes everywhere, people watching their TVs all did the same, crying out the name of one of the most spectacular duellists in a long time; with one of the most spectacular comebacks of _all_ time.

Zane smiled. Those first duels back in the Amateur League had been nerve-wracking, the doubt still imbedded in his mind. Sure, he could duel confidently with his friends, but… well, they were his friends. The few that had turned up to most of those duels previously had all been derisive and snide, rooting for the opposition. But this time, his own friends and family had turned up, rooting for _him_. He had kept in mind that they were there for him, no matter what, and so he had won, for them. They deserved better than him, those had been his thoughts, so he was going to give them better. No more depression, no more whining or moping, no more stupid mistakes, no more _losing_.

Regardless of any comments thrown his way during the duel, Zane had held fast and duelled with all he had, the way he always had; with respect, for his cards and his opponents. And after each duel, his actions were the same, Amateur or Pro League.

He walked across the arena to the fallen duellist before him, and the man looked up, wariness in his eye. He was an older, more experienced and well-respected duellist, and he was aware of the actions and characters of many younger duellists. Zane just smiled again, and offered his hand.

His beaten opponent slowly smiled back, a decidedly more favourable reaction than some previous ones, and took the Kaiser's hand. Zane helped the older man up, and both stood with their hands linked, smiles on both their lips.

The other then reversed and switched his grip to Zane's wrist, surprising him, and held it up in a motion of handing over victory. The already-raucous crowd lost it completely, and security could be seen holding back some of the more zealous fans.

The man let go, and after a moment Zane let his hand fall back to his side. Both shared one final glance before leaving the arena separate ways. This was the kind of duelling that he lived for. Where respect was mutual. The acceptance when it was all over made his day that bit brighter.

He wasn't overly surprised when a female TV reporter and cameraman who had somehow slipped past security and into the building cornered him. "Excuse me, Mr. Truesdale, but would you mind answering a few questions?" She asked, holding out her microphone.

"Please don't call me Mr. Truesdale." He replied. "I haven't been called that since leaving Duel Academy."

The reporter chuckled. "Very well, _Kaiser_, may I ask just how you managed to claw your way back up through the Pro Leagues after that catastrophic losing streak?"

"With some help from some friends and family." Was his answer.

"Oh? Might you name these friends and family members?"

Zane shook his head. "But I will say 'thank you' to them. Especially my best friend and my brother."

Her eyes widened at that. "Your _brother_, Kaiser?"

He simply nodded. "My brother." He glanced at the digital clock set in the stadium wall. "I'm afraid that's all; I have a call to make."

"Oh, just one last question!" He paused and motioned for her to continue. "How do you feel about being invited to partake in the new Genex World Tournament being held at Duel Academy?"

Finally, some emotion showed on Zane's face in a smile. "It feels like coming home." Leaving the baffled journalist with his cryptic answer, he walked away.

* * *

Once on the street, Zane made his way to a café he frequented in this area. After asking for his usual tea (coffee seemed totally pointless to him; it was a _drink_, but it made his throat _drier_) he pulled out his video phone and made his call. Instantly, seven faces and voices on the other end of the line were taking up the screen and all shouting at once. "Hey! I'm in a public place!"

"Well what are you doing there when you were gonna call _us?_" Chazz's derisive tone filtered through.

Zane refrained from rolling his eyes and ignored the comment. "A reporter got me."

Again, seven voices spoke at once, though not as loudly. When it seemed none of them were ready to stop yet, Zane simply sighed and looked up as the waitress brought over his tea. He smiled in thanks as she set it down, and the young woman blushed slightly, hesitantly turning to leave again. Unfortunately, this was all within sights of the VP.

"Woah-_ho_, there Zane!" The duellist gave his friend a 'look'. "Nice to see leaving the Academy hasn't dampened the effectiveness of your most devastating weapon." Atticus winked, and Alexis shoved him to the back of the group in annoyance, making Zane chuckle.

"Thanks, Lex." This time it was her who blushed a little, but it was gone quickly and she smiled back.

"No problem. So… what did the reporter ask you?" This was met with several agreeing comments and inquiries.

He shrugged. "How I got back to winning duels, what it's like to be going to the GX Tournament- things like that."

"Wait!" Syrus butted in. "You're coming to the GX Tournament? Why didn't you say anything!"

Zane frowned. Had he not mentioned it? Well, when conversing with this group, it was easy to digress and lose the original topic completely. He took a contemplative sip of his tea, racking his brains for when he might or might not have said it.

He was saved from formulating an answer by the ever-clueless Jaden. "Hey, I didn't think you could come to that!"

Chazz facepalmed. "It's a _World Tournament_, idiot! People are gonna be coming from _everywhere!_"

"Well, yeah, but… Zane's Zane! Surely he'd be cheating, right?" This was met with total silence; it was totally weird, even for Jaden, and threw them all for a loop.

"Jaden," Zane put his cup down, eyes fixed on the screen in utter bemusement, "where on earth did you get that?"

Bastion piped up, equally confused. "You're talking nonsense, Jaden."

"No I'm not!" He protested. "Kaiser's so good that no one else would stand a chance! So… it wouldn't really be fair for him to take part. Right?"

"No, Jay." Syrus shook his head. "Wrong. Just… stop talking, yeah?"

Jaden looked a little put out at that, and Hassleberry jumped at the chance to start berating Syrus for 'being unreasonable'.

Alexis (whose VP they were on) moved away from the fighting boys. "Is Syrus going to be alright?" Zane asked, seeing as there was a notable difference in muscle mass between him and his opponent, and both looked ready to get violent.

Atticus popped up and grinned. "Don't you worry, buddy, Syrus'll scratch his eyes out!"

Alexis shook her head. "That was pleasant." She left the room, heading back to her dorm. "Looking forward to seeing you by the lighthouse again." She smiled.

"Yeah." He sipped his tea again. "You too."

He could not have known that the next time he laid eyes on Alexis, she would be a slave to the Light.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
